LOTR AND THE HOBBIT ONE-SHOTS SERIES
by xJayxx
Summary: Join me on a adventure, where I write fluffy little one-shots that you can totally waste your time on reading. Will you fall in love with the handsome prince of Mirkwood? Is that oddly good looking dwarf into you? [Suggestion Box Open.] [Read furthermore, for more information.] [ON HOLD.]
1. Chapter 1

_**LOTR AND THE HOBBIT ONE-SHOTS**_

 _ **LINDIR X OC**_

* * *

I spun around in circles, taking the beauty of the forest in. The grass bloomed green. Speckles of flowers here and there. The sky parched above of a soothing blue. I inhaled the scent of summer. The buzzing of bees seemed to fill the air with their chattering. A great oak stood in front of me. I smiled to myself and grabbed my book, which was lying on the ground. Beside me my horse puffed, nudging me lightly with his muzzle. I chuckled and patted it head.

"Good girl, Ala." I whispered. The brown horse disappeared into the distant, towards home. Resting my head against the tree, I sighed. I opened my book to where I left off. Running my hands down the soft cover of the books, I wondered, what would my life be without books?

 _My head rested upon my fathers_ _shoulders and off into the distance fire covered life._

"Ireth!" A voice called. My head shot up with alarm. My father ran to me, his face filled with concern. I smiled at him but, he seemed to take it for granted.

"Young lady. How many times have I told you not to leave?" He scolded, raising his voice.

"But da! It's not fair. Arwen gets to _anywhere_ and I am always stuck at home. Plus, I'm still within Rivendell territory."

"Oh my dear Ireth. Arwen is older than you. She has more - experience. It's a dangerous world out there, Snow. I don't want you getting hurt or possibly killed." He says, softer this time. I look down at my book again. Elrond offers his hand and I take it. He lifts me up to my feet and I brush off dust from my clothes. We start walking back and he looks at me and smiles.

"I have a surprise for you today." I lift my eyebrows and a small smile plays on my lips.

"You do?" I mutter. He nods, not looking at me. The closer we get to home. the more excited I get. Elronds surprises are always pleasing. Usually, a nice book or two. The tingling in my feet get stronger and I smile up at my father. A horse neighs in the distance and my fathers eyes fill with some sort of - concern.

The thumping of a horses hooves sounds closer and closer. A elf comes racing towards us. He stops before us and jumps off his horse. Lindir. His dark eyes meet mine and I quickly look away.

"My lord. Princess Ireth." He greets us, giving us a tiny bow. I offer a tiny smile and he quickly returns it. Elrond gives him a solemn nod, as greeting.

"Lindir. Is there anything wrong?" Elrond asks, a hint of concern in his eyes. I glance back and forth between Lindir and Elrond. There must be some kind of secret communication because father breaks the great silence.

"Lindir, why don't you take back home with you. I'll be following right behind." Lindir nods and looks at me. He jumps onto his horse and offers his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up behind him. I lightly put my hand on the side of his waist. He softly looks at me asking for permission and nod in reply. The horse grunts and flies off. The wind runs though my black hair making it flow free.

"Is there anything wrong, Lindir?" I ask after a long while. He shakes his head.

"No." He whispers. I nod and give him a smile.

"You shouldn't worry, Ireth." He continues, stopping the horse at the entry. I jump off and land squarely on my feet.

"Well, if there is nothing to worry about, then why should I worry?" He gives me a nod and a knowing smile.

Glancing at Lindir once more, I continue to my room. Elves and Guards all scurry along. They greet me and I return all their greetings. I scurry along, eager to get to my peaceful and private room. Gripping my book in my hand, I try to ignore all the chatter and mumbling all around. Finally, what seems like centuries of walking, I finally reach my door. I open the door and lock it behind me.

Settling the edge of my bed, I place my book on the side of the table. I rise up on my feet and open the curtains letting the sunshine flow through. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. A mirror sits in front of me. I open my eyes and look at my reflection. _Who is my real father?_

The door behind me creaks open. Arwen steps into the light and smiles at me. I smile back and face her. Opening her arms out she offers a hug and I step closer taking her in.

"How's my favourite little sister doing?" She whispers into my ear.

"I'm your only sister and I'm doing fine. How'd you get in here?" I chuckle, and step back. She jingles a pair of keys in her hand. Her blue eyes are full of amusement. I sometimes wish I was her. Beautiful and fearless. My eyes come out as a lighter colour. Their almost transparent. Like clear blue ice. Arwen eyes on the other hand, are beautiful and let's not even get onto her hair. As soft as a feather. Mine are tough as rock.

"We need to get to dinner in a while but, look at you. Let's get you fixed." She says softly. I nod.

"Starting with your dress. " She walks over to my closet and browses through it. Her eyes scan everything in detail. She pulls out a soft delicate white dress which trails from the back and there is black embroidery done on the sides. I cringe. She smiles and I fake smile and nod.

"Great. Go take a shower. Shall I call a assistance to help you clean up?" I shake my head.

"I'm sure I can clean myself up." She nods in reply. I step into the bathroom and strip off my clothes. I fill the tub with warm water. Taking in a deep breath I walk over and dip myself in the hot water. The water seems to wash all the worries all away. I scrub myself clean and wash all the dirt and grime away. I step out of the tub and dry myself up.

When I look at myself in the mirror agian, I look like a completley different person. My once, dirty shaggy hair, now flows down my back, pulled back with tight braids and it has a great shine and sheer to it. My face that was matted with dust has a vibrant shine, actually bringing out my eyes and my pale skin shines on the sheer light. My green dirty hunters hood now lies on the bed, instead I wear a silky white trailing dress. I don't look like myslef anymore.

"See that's better!" Arwen exclaims, her features lighting up. I glance at myself in the mirorr again, pulling at the side of it.

Arwen beams and links her arms with hers, hauling me along with her.

* * *

" _You look lovley my little one."_ Elrond says in elvish. I give him a light smile.

Lindir stands by the main doorway watching and I wave him over. He quickly glances around, and swiftly moves forward.

"What is the matter?" He whispers. I shake and chuckle softly.

"Just because I called you over, mellon, does not mean there is something wrong." I laugh. He smies and nods, leading me to my seat at the table.

"Right." He says, pausing for a second. He leans over, whispering into my ear.

"Dwarves." He whispers. I cock an eyebrow, confused. He notices and leans over again.

"In Rivendell." He fnishes. I look at him, and back to my father. I nod and he keeps going.

"Don't tell your father I told you. You're going to see them anyhow.'' I smiled and nodded. Then, it struck me. My father had a gift for me. I didn'tbother aksing him. Dwarves were too much weight on the shoulders anyway.

Just, when my father is about to come over to me, the doors fling open, revealing a whole group of them. Long beards, short height - no manners. A gaurd leads them over and they flop down into their chairs.

I look over at Lindir and give him a look. He smiles and takes my hand from under the table. It takes me by surprise and I feel the heat coming to my ears, burning them. Lindir leans over one more time his eyes soft.

"Come with me to the gardens. Tonight." He whispers. I sigh and nod. I excuse myself with the room filled with dwarves. Lindir follows closley behind. He catches up with me, looking at me. I turn to him and ask him, softly,

"Why have you asked me to come to the gardens with you?" I tilt my head a bit and he laughs softly.

"Their is a certian elleth, that I take certian interest in." He says. I try not to show my reaction, towards the news, but its hard not to. Lindir and I have been close friends for the years, but never had I thought he would take a special interest.

We walk through the gardens silently. Lindirs hand placed perfectly over mine. I decide to break the peaceful silence.

"What're a bunch of Dwarves doing in Rivendell?" I ask. He laughs and shrugs.

"I have no absolute idea, _love."_ My eyes widen in surprise.

 _"You have never called me that before._ " I tell him in elvish. He nods.

 _" I have never found the courage to."_ He says facing me, my hands now in both of his. His face is inches away from mine and I feel the warmth of his breath on my face. I gulp and take the risk and close the space between us. His lips form softly over mine, covering them completly and perfectly. His hand wraps around my waist bringing me in closer. I break the kiss off, for air.

Lindir stands, his cheeks red in the moonlight. I laugh softly, and peck him quickly on the lips.

" _And, I - have never found the courage to do that."_

* * *

 ** _Hey! This was originally supposed to be a story, that I started a while ago, but in the middle of witing it, I decided to make it a one-shot series. I don't think I'm ready for a new story really. This really starts off slow, but as I said I already had written half of it._**

 ** _Next thing, the italics are for elvish. I really don't want to translate. I don't plan on going to far with all the refrences. Just keep it simple and sweet. Even tough, I didn't like this one much._**

 ** _Next thing on the list, I am taking suggestions, for now. Just review all your details. It may be, xOC or xReader. Any person, from the Hobbit to LOTR will do. Make sure it's from the movies, tho. And, really don't get too far with the storyline of your one-shot. A basic outline will do. I know, too many rules and regulations._**

 ** _Last but not least, I am looking for a co-writer who is willing to start a LOTR fic with me and can have the contact through GMAIL. If you're interested leave it in the reviews or PM me sometime!_**

 ** _Till' next time_**

 ** _-Jay signing out._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOTR AND THE HOBBIT ONE-SHOTS**_

 _ **ERESTOR X READER.**_

 ** _SUGGESTED BY:_** KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi

* * *

You stopped runnning, breathing in deeply to catch your breath. You had just finished sneaking out from the warmth and comfort of your home, in Rivendell. Sneaking out, meant not catching the eyes of any gaurds or so. Sneaking out meant disobeying your parents overprotective rules. Sneaking out, meant freedom.

You hestitantly, shook the hood off your shoulders. Breathing in fresh air, your hands went straight for your fathers old bow and arrow. An apple hung from the tree a few meters away from you. You foucused your (e/c) eyes, your nose scrunching a bit. Slowly and steadily, you pulled the trigger back. And, missed.

While muttering curse words uunder your breth, you heard a faint shuffling sound. You pulled your bow and arrow back full prepared. A dark figure appeared out of the dimly lit bushes and your first reaction was to aim for their face.

 _"_ (y/n it' s just me! Erestor." Your body relaxed and you took a deep breath. He chuckled, his face cleary releaxing.

"You scared me, Erestor." You say quitley, pulling your hood back off. He smiles and eyes my bow and arrow.

"I never itended to. I'm sorry. - Now, may I ask, what are you doing out here alone?" He says, quirking an eyebrow up. You feel at a lost of answers and shrug. You pull a strand of my (h/c) hair back, tucking it behind your ears. Erestor studies you for a mere bit.

"Hmm - show me your stance." He says, looking straight into your eyes. You tilt your head confused.

"Stance? Of what?" You say, scrunching your nose. He sighs, and and nods towards the weapon in your hand. Your eyebrows shoot up, realizing what he means.

'Oh. That." You mutter. You inhale deeply and raise the bow pulling back. You grin and look at Erestor. He shakes his head, giving you a small smile.

All of a sudden you feel him behind you. His hands cover yours as he leads them. Your breath hitches, from the sudden surprise.

"You're bow is too far up. Aline it with your heart, (y/n)." He whispers into your ear, sending cool shivers down your spine but, also sending warmth your cheeks. He pulled your hand back and said,

"Release." The arrow flew,hitting straight at the apple. You squeaked and out of pure happiness you turned and flung your arms around the tall elf.

"I did it! I finally did it!" You screamed, out of joy. He chuckled against the crook of your neck and you flung back, blushing fouriously.

"S-sorry." You sputtred, combing your fingers through your hair. His dark eyes were soft and you didn't notice how close he was to you in a flash.

"What is there to aplogize for?" He asked you, searching your face. You looked at him and shrugged. He smiled. You could feel the heat emenating from him.

"Erestor?" You say, quietly. His eyes dart to your lips and back.

"Hmm?" He hums, sending jolts of heat to your face. Being the scared self you are, you backed up. And, you trip over a rock.

Erestor's strong hand caught you, as you let out a startled screech. He pulled you back up with him, against his chest.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He says softly, looking through your eyes. You look up and beam.

"I know." You whisper. Erestor step back and coughs, to catch your attention. He catches your eyes, a light smirk playing on his lips.

"Since I - ehem- saved you owe me a favour." He says, strightning his posture. You laugh and scrunch your nose again.

"Ask away, oh almightly one." You joke, your hands flying in the air. You jolt up, when you realize, Erestor is infront of you again. His breath lingers close to you and, your breath hitches again.

"A kiss." He whispers. Your eyes widen, taken by surprise. You nod slowly, looking at him in the eyes. Even that is hard.

His fingers lift your chin up to his level and you have to go on your tippy-toes. In a flash, his lips are on yours, molded perfectly. Its a soft and deep kiss, making your heart soar high up into the sky. You both break the kiss off, looking at eachother softly. You sigh and scrunch your nose.

 _"I love it when you scrunch your nose. It is cute."_ He says, kissing the tip of it. You gape your mouth open to say something, but, Erestor has run off. You grin and run after him. Chasing him, through the trees.

And, In the first time you feel - free.

* * *

 _ **Wow! That was real fun to write! Thanks loads to Kiya, who suggested this. I actually really enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Yeah, I did update real fast. But, that ain't mean Imma be updating everyday. Just, whenever I get the time to.**_

 _ **I am still accepting suggestions. Duh. Just, rememeber not to go too deep into the plot.**_

 _ **Btw, this was my first x reader. *Congrats Jay* I read allota them. I plead guilty.**_

 _ **Lastly, Thanks for the review Eradrin! I meant to PM you but, it was disabled. I appreciate it lots. Your One-shot is up next.**_

 _ **NEXT UP: Glorfindel x Reader**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOTR AND THE HOBBIT ONE-SHOTS**_

 _ **GLORFINDEL X READER.**_

 _ **SUGGESTED BY:** Queen Eradrin_

* * *

Your childhood was scarred with misery. Not only from those you loved but also from those you despised. Being raised as an orphan, you knew from the beginning nothing would last. Even just the tiny little things that mattered.

* * *

Giggling, you sat up, brushing the dust off your brown ragged dress. You were only a young child, a mere 14 human years. Your rosy cheeks were puffed up and your (e/c) eyes shone. Kicking the ground playfully with your bare feet, you ran off into the orphanage.

Orphans were running around, chasing each other, playing, laughing, enjoying their life. You were the quite type and liked to keep things to yourself. It didn't matter if your thoughts would hurt you. You'd keep them inside. They would try to come out but, they never did. You never let em'.

In the distance, a small young elleth was beaming with pride as a young couple took her in their arms smiling down at her lovingly. Although the hint of jealousy tugged at your heart, you didn't let it. You didn't want to become an horrible being. Just like your mother always told you when you were little.

"(y/n) Jealousy does horrible things. Unimaginable things." She would whisper, in your ear, before she was swept away from the horrible fires made by Orcs. You were left alone in the small village of your own, until a old lady took you to the kingdom of Rivendell, where you spent the rest of your life.

You kept walking your bare feet thumping on the hard ground, still glancing back at the couple. You smiled out of happiness for the younger elleth. You continued staring at them, until - _bam -_ You ran into something straight on. Re -collecting yourself you straightened up and craned your neck upwards. A young royal guard stood tall looking down at you with expressionless eyes. He was a teenager to your eyes. Not much older than you. You suddenly opened your mouth bursting with apologies.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. You see well, I wasn't looking where I was going and so I bumped straight into you and and and I am so sorry." You continued to blabber on, and didn't notice the blond haired elf smiling down at you. You stopped mid-sentence, noticing how - _perfect_ his smile was. He grinned still silent.

"Sorry." You squeaked, one last time. He nodded and tapped your shoulder.

"It is fine." He muttered. You smiled your eyes crinkling.

"Can I ask what a royal guard is doing in a small orphanage?" You sigh, smiling kindly. He huffed and grinned, ear to ear.

"Lord Elrond asked me to summon young orphans to work for him in his domain." He said, lifting an eyebrow. He then leaned down, his lips grazing your ear.

"Anyone in mind?" He asked, peering at you. You looked deep into your eyes and started fiddling with your hair.

 _Why is he so handsome?_

"Well, there is this one elleth interested." You muttered, kicking the ground with your feet.

"May I know your name?" He asked, still looking at you.

"I'm well known as (y/n)." You squeaked, your confidence all of a sudden gone. You started to mutter random things under your breath.

"Are you doing alright?' He asked, clicking you out of your trance. You nodded and looked away.

"Would you like t come with me, (y/n)?" He asked, holding his hand out. You inhaled deeply and took his hand.

"Gladly." He then swept you away.

* * *

After that you were in love. Although, you spent your year wandering the halls of the great kingdom of Rivendell, you never spoke to him. It was because he wandered around with the beauty. He had tried to speak to you once or twice but, you never allowed him to. You always kept in mind what your mother told you.

But, one thing you knew was, you were right to stay away.

Love hurt and you didn't want to get hurt more.

* * *

 _ **Yes - I know what you're thinking! What is up with my writing? Why is it so depressing? Well - how I write often reflects how I feel. So, that may be one reason! I don't really think there was much fluff in this. I apologize if you don't like it!**_

 _ **Especially you, Eradrin! I solemnly swear to make the next one better!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading it anyway!**_

 _ **NEXT UP: LEGOLAS X READER**_


End file.
